


A whole lot of trouble

by boundtoramble



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoramble/pseuds/boundtoramble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Combeferre is a nervous flyer who keeps accidentally hitting the call button every five minutes or so, Courfeyrac is a flight attendant and nobody gets any work done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole lot of trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and needed something cute, so I wrote this silly little thing.
> 
> Based on [this post](http://fabulouskilljoy.co.vu/post/103935711181/some-aus): "I’m a flight attendant and you’re accidentally hitting the call button every 5 minutes so you’re lucky you’re so cute au"

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. On behalf of our whole flight crew, I'd like to welcome you aboard on this Dublin-New York flight. We should land in our destination at approximately 7:45 local time, depending on the headwind --"_

 

Combeferre screws his eyes shut and very carefully doesn't let his fingers dig deeper into the armrests of his seat. It's not that he's a nervous flyer per se, he just... doesn't feel all that comfortable knowing he's trapped in a tin tank some people call airplanes over ten kilometres above the ground, and that there's absolutely no guarantee they won't fall off the sky any second now.

 

"Is everything alright, sir? What can I do for you?"

 

Combeferre freezes and opens one of his eyes to see a short man with a kind smile and the fanciest bowtie he's ever seen crouching by his side. The confusion must show on his face because the man chuckles to himself and points at somewhere above Combeferre's head. "You pressed the call button, didn't you?"

 

Combeferre is glad his skin is dark enough so the flush on his cheeks isn't too visible and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, it must've been an accident. I didn't even realise, I'm just, not... not very fond of planes."

 

The curly-haired man smiles again and honest to god stands up on his toes to switch the light off before meeting Combeferre's eyes again. "It's quite alright, sir," he says in a thick Irish accent and places a warm hand on Combeferre's shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, many of my friends are terrified of flying. Personally I love being in the air, but... I guess I wouldn't be a flight attendant if I didn't."

 

Combeferre nods, glancing briefly at the name tag on the other man's chest that reads 'Courfeyrac'. "Well, Courfeyrac, I'm sorry if I distracted you from your duties. I'm sure there are other people who might need your help."

 

Courfeyrac waves him off and politely excuses himself to head for the cockpit to check up on the pilots.

 

\--

 

Within the next hour, Combeferre has accidentally pressed the call button for about five times. Once he stood up to go to the bathroom and hit his head and at least twice he's hit the button while stretching his arms because apparently he's way too tall for this aircraft.

 

The call chimes out again a few minutes later and after checking where it came from, Courfeyrac sighs. "I swear to god, if he wasn't so darn adorable..."

 

"Only you could crush on an annoying passenger like that," Bahorel pipes up from his co-pilot's seat. Courfeyrac gives him the finger and walks out of the cockpit. Enjolras shakes his head fondly before returning his attention to the controls of his vessel while Bahorel just barks out a loud laugh.

 

\--

 

"What are you reading?" Courfeyrac asks conversationally when he brings Combeferre a chocolate bar Combeferre didn't ask for and reaches for the light automatically. Combeferre has the decency to look a little ashamed but he's grateful for it all the same because the nerves are back. His fingers have been idly tapping on the cover of Pride and Prejudice for the past few minutes because he can't concentrate on anything but the unpleasant hum of the aircraft in his ears.

 

"I'm, uh, doing the Rory Gilmore reading challenge," he admits sheepishly and Courfeyrac perks up on that.

 

"Dude, I love Gilmore Girls, it's pretty much my favourite feel good TV show," he says and they end up chit-chatting about their shared love for the show for a good ten minutes until the call chimes out and Courfeyrac has to leave.

 

\--

 

Courfeyrac almost bumps into Cosette on the aisle as she steps out of the cockpit with an empty service tray in hand.

 

"Don't you have any work to do? The rumour has it you're hanging around a certain passenger a lot," she teases and reaches to fix Courfeyrac's bowtie. Courfeyrac visibly deflates at her words.

 

"I don't know what to do, Cosette. I don't normally flirt with the passengers but he's pretty and smart _and_ he likes Gilmore Girls. Enjolras and Bahorel are both being dicks about this, you're my only hope."

 

Cosette, the traitor, tilts her head backwards and laughs.

 

\--

 

"Hello again," Courfeyrac says lightly when he stops by Combeferre's seat another five minutes later. "Another accidental call?"

 

Combeferre looks up to the pale blue light above his head and sighs. "I swear I'm not doing it on purpose, I honestly don't know why this keeps happening."

 

Courfeyrac laughs openly now as he leans to switch the light off. "The other flight attendants are starting to talk, you know," he whispers conspiratorially close to Combeferre's ear. "Can I get you something now that I'm here at least? A drink, maybe? To ease your nerves. We've got coffee and tea, some juices..."

 

"A nice cup of tea wouldn't hurt, I guess." Combeferre says apologetically. Courfeyrac nods and returns soon enough with a steaming cup of black tea and a creamer.

 

\--

 

When the plane lands a few hours later and Combeferre walks out unharmed despite all his fears, Courfeyrac is standing by the exit. He's smiling warmly and Combeferre can't help smiling back. He absentmindedly rummages through his pocket before reaching to shake Courfeyrac's hand and thanking him for everything.

 

After he's gone, Cosette bumps Courfeyrac's shoulder and raises a questioning eyebrow at him. Courfeyrac shakes his head, beaming, and carefully pockets the small slip of paper with Combeferre's phone number before bowing a goodbye for the next passenger.


End file.
